Various types of foam dispensers have been proposed which includes a cylinder member suspended in a container body, the cylinder member having an upper large-diameter cylinder and a lower small-diameter cylinder. An upwardly-urged actuator is provided to project from the cylinder member, and a foaming member is fitted into the actuator. In this instance, depression of the actuator causes a content liquid within the small-diameter cylinder and air inside the large-diameter cylinder to pass through the foaming member so as to be foamed and discharged from a nozzle. (Refer to Patent Literature 1, for example.)
Manufacturing of such a conventional foam dispenser requires first of all a simple die structure for molding, and therefore, it has been a conventional practice that a dispenser head constituting an upper end of the actuator is formed as a single part with a large thickness.